


confession

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bottom Riku, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Normal World AU, Porn with Feelings, Top Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: It's a day like any other when Riku suddenly asks if Sora would like to have sex with him.There's no ceremony, no buildup. They aren't evendating. Understandably, it takes a while for Sora to answer, mostly because he's still just trying to process the question.





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> kh3 is coming out soon, so i'm replaying all the games; lo and behold, this pairing still kills me.
> 
> enjoy~ ♡

Sora stares at him vacantly.

He stares for so long that Riku’s pale cheeks grow pink. “Well? You gonna say something?”

“Uh,” the brunette intelligently responds, blue eyes still sort of glossy. The sun is setting, it’s getting late, and as a breeze passes through Sora’s apartment window, he processes the monumental confession he’s just received.

Riku huffs, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought—”

Suddenly, Sora’s brain kicks into gear and he reaches for Riku’s wrist. “No, I do, I swear. You just surprised me, that’s all.” His skin is burnished a deep brown from all the sunshine he’s gotten this year. Riku burns like hell, even though they’re both islanders, and he has a patchy piece of skin on his left shoulder that’s still healing. “You, um. You’ve never let on that you liked me or anything. Not like that. How long have you been...interested?”

“ _That’s_ where you got stuck?” Riku’s voice is carefully flat as he studies his best friend’s animated expression. “God, Sora, I thought my crush was obvious. Everyone on the island knows about it.”

“Oh.” Sora puts a hand over his chest, almost like he’s nervous that his heart will fall out of it unless he holds it in place. “Okay, nice. That’s really cute, actually. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

His best friend groans. “I dunno, the timing wasn’t right before. I graduated first, there was that whole thing with Kairi, we both traveled a lot.”

The _Kairi_ thing, where Sora had tried to date his other best friend and had failed miserably, is long in the past, and she’s happily dating somebody else. Still, he gets the point – they’ve been busy.

“So, you like me, and I’m super flattered because you’re absolutely way outta my league.” Riku scoffs and he’s ready to jump up and get defensive, prevent Sora from talking smack about himself, but Sora presses on. “How on earth did we skip the whole, _hey, wanna go out_ part and wind up at _please have sex with me before I die?_ ”

“I wasn’t _that_ melodramatic.” Sora fixes him with a foul look and Riku rubs the back of his neck in shame. “Okay, so maybe I was, but I’m tired of dropping hints and beating around the bush, because you obviously weren’t getting it. The weather’s perfect, you were playing with my hair, and I thought it’d be nice to kiss you or something.”

“Something like hump me?” Riku flushes prettily and Sora cackles. “Relax, geez. It’s fine if you have fantasies about me. I’ve had them about you before.”

Though Riku is no stranger to desire, he’s honestly shocked about the ever-oblivious Sora admitting to having steamy dreams about him. Sora pokes him in the forehead.

“You’re really sexy, Riku. I mean, you _have_ know that, with all your halter tanks showing off your abs and your low-riding shorts.”

This is starting to embarrass him beyond belief. He works out a lot and maintains a careful hair routine, but he still has a lot of self-loathing to work through. Other people who don’t matter have complimented his looks a thousand times, but Sora’s opinion actually _means_ something.

“You wanna have sex with _me?_ No conditions, no reason – you just felt comfortable and happy and thought it’d be nice if the two of us just got naked and felt each other up?”

Riku grits his teeth while his ears burn. “You’re making it sound so awful, oh my god. This isn’t new for me, I just _said_ something this time. I like you so much. So much that it makes me feel stupid. Is that so bad?”

Sora shakes his head no and smiles, cupping Riku’s jaw with his left hand. “No, definitely not. I guess it’s fine. I’d like that. Touching you, I mean.” He leans forward and chastely kisses Riku on the lips, startling the taller young man. “You done this before?”

Though he feels achingly foolish at the admittance, Riku shakes his head. For years, he had always been the one racing ahead. He’d been stronger, smarter, more popular. Once Sora had hit puberty and grown into himself, however, Riku had been sucker-punched like many others by his boundless charm and childish enthusiasm.

He’s comfortable with himself in a way Riku will never truly understand. Riku is always overthinking things, constantly second-guessing himself.

“Stop thinking so loudly, dork,” Sora chides him gently, nibbling at Riku’s lower lip. “I don’t care either way, I was just curious.”

Then, they’re kissing. _A lot_. It takes a while for them to catch their rhythm, adjusting their faces to keep from knocking teeth, catching their breath, figuring out how to move their tongues, where to put their roaming hands, the whole shebang. Riku’s a fast learner, and Sora is a patient teacher, idly rolling his hips against Riku and delighting in the way his whole body aches for more.

“I’ll take it slow,” Sora promises tenderly, sucking dark hickeys into Riku’s pale neck, drinking in his greedy responding moans. Riku’s hands are clammy as he slips them under the hem of Sora’s shirt, feeling the strong muscles in the brunette’s back.

He’s true to his word, deftly unzipping Riku’s jeans, palming him through his dark briefs. Sora skims his palms over Riku’s toned chest, down his ribs, his hips. Riku sits back to pull his shirt off and shuck off his trousers and Sora just watches, licking his lips, enraptured.

Riku looks away. Sora’s eyes have always been too bright, but right now, having them trained on his every movement _burns_ , just as it does when he spends the whole day splashing around in the ocean―hot and itchy, ready to hiss when someone so much as brushes against him.

Once he’s finished, he scrunches his nose a little, brow furrowed, as if to say, _go on, your turn_.

Sora gets undressed easily, unceremoniously. Riku has half a mind to be jealous of his obvious ease with this, but, as if his best friend can see right through him, Sora presses their foreheads together and smiles. “I can practically hear the gears churning in your head. I’ve only fooled around a couple times, nothing serious. This just feels right with you, if that makes sense. Like we should’ve been doing this a long time ago. Don’t you think so?”

When the brunette pulls back, gingerly cradling Riku’s head in his palms, Riku swallows dryly, nodding.

He’s right. It feels like a natural progression of their relationship.

“You still want to? I gotta go grab lube and stuff.”

Riku squeezes Sora’s hand, truly feeling like an idiot. He should’ve known―Sora always makes him feel like he’s at peace, like he’s right where he belongs. Like he’s _wonderful_. Hadn’t he done things as a child to impress him? Sora had chased him like a gunshot, hot on his heels. Now he’s a star on their local volleyball team, lithe and tan, a volunteer at an animal shelter; a friend to all.

As Sora looks through his messy drawer and tosses Riku a smile over his shoulder once he finds the lube, Riku realizes that now, he’s not out of reach. Sora’s right there with him, eager to have this moment of intimacy, and Riku trusts no one more to treat him with care.

“You wanna be on top?” Sora says, expression a bit sly as he crawls back onto the mattress. Riku stalls out and sputters at the question, which makes Sora giggle. “I can just suck you off if you’re not ready to go that far.”

With a scoff, Riku mutters, “Why’d you assume that I wanna be on top?”

This time, Sora is the one to blink in surprise. “I dunno, I just figured you’d like it that way. Did you wanna be on the bottom instead?”

Riku’s pride is screaming at him that he should prove he’s ready for this, that he really can be a lover that Sora deserves, that he should take the reins and put on false bravado, promise to show Sora a good time, though he’s the virgin between the two of them. Still, it had been his pride that’s kept them as friends, and there had even been few years where they’d been nothing more than _rivals_ , all because he’d been too stubborn to admit his true feelings.

“I mean, I’ve never tried _anything_ ,” Riku mumbles, burying his face in the pillow a bit as he speaks. “How would I know what I like?”

Sora’s cheeks puff out and by the time Riku looks at him again, he’s desperately holding back loud laughter. “You are _adorable_. Like, absolutely insanely cute. You know that, right?” Riku groans, face hot. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop messing with you. Let me know if you don’t like anything, alright?”

He doubts that Sora has a malicious bone in his body, so he agrees easily, trying to force himself to relax, though he feels as though his every nerve is on fire.

Sora sticks his tongue out when he’s concentrating. Riku clenches and unclenches his hands restlessly as his best friend slicks up his fingers, using his left hand to peel Riku’s underwear off. His cock is stiff, red and full. Sora hums as he cradles the length of it, taking his index and middle finger from head to balls, then resting over Riku’s ass.

He moves Riku’s legs around, requests more access, asks for permission that Riku all-too-easily grants. One finger slips in easily, exploring. Riku tenses up for a moment until Sora coos, dry lips against Riku’s neck. “I’ve got you,” he says, and Riku exhales slowly, limbs shaking. “It’s gonna be weird at first. Are you okay?”

Riku nods fervently, throwing his arms across Sora’s strong back and pulling him more tightly to his chest. Once he gets used to one finger, Sora asks to put in one more, and he scissors them in rhythmic motions, the sensation causing Riku to buck his hips and moan. Sora goes deeper, pushing his fingers in and out, and Riku bites his lips to keep from screaming.

“You can make more noise,” Sora excitedly says. “You like it, right?”

Riku would roll his eyes if he could muster the energy. “Yeah,” he rasps back. “Want more. Feels good.”

“Gimme a sec.” When Sora pulls away, Riku feels empty, cold. He’s only gone a few seconds, but it makes Riku all the more to eager to kiss him breathless when he leans down. He can feel Sora’s erection against his thigh and that encourages him to tangle his hands in Sora’s hair, to bite a lasting mark against Sora’s shoulder. He wants Sora to remember this for days to come. “Ready?”

“Hurry up,” Riku demands impatiently.

Sora chuckles a bit, kissing Riku’s cheek and tangling their left hands together.

He sinks in slowly, right hand guiding the tip of his dick in. The material of the condom is slick with lube and Sora is awfully thick, hardy from an active lifestyle, forcing himself to keep this pace, though his base instincts are screaming at him to rut into Riku senselessly.

The brunette squeezes his best friend’s hand, waiting for Riku to pry his eyes open. “Hey, Riku?” Riku’s eyes are glossy as Sora speaks. “I like you too.”

 _Obviously_ , Riku thinks, a laugh turning into a reedy moan the moment Sora pulls his hips back and starts to fuck Riku in earnest.

The tip of his cock keeps rubbing against Riku’s prostate, and he increases his tempo in measures, the bed rocking with his sure, steady motions. They’re moaning each other’s names like they’ll never say them again, urgently, breathlessly.

Sora bottoms out in Riku, right thumb rubbing over the head of Riku’s cock. He comes with his mouth wide open, Sora’s left hand still trapped in a vice. He tightens up around Sora too, and Sora follows him within moments, pleased that he’s managed to make it good for Riku.

Once they’re cleaned up, Sora curls himself around Riku. Riku complains that they’re too sweaty, but Sora ignores him.

In the time since they’d started talking about this and have since had sex, the sun has set and the breeze has gotten cooler. Sora absently pets Riku’s hair and Riku feels warm all over. “Is your head sensitive? You look like you really like this.”

Riku hums. “I guess so.” He takes Sora’s arm and loops it over his chest instead, just wanting to feel the brunette’s weight against him.

There’s another stretch of silence before Sora speaks again.

“You remember middle school and high school?” Begrudgingly, Riku grunts, replying that of course he does. They had been the most miserable years of his life. "You were always so mad. Then, you got so jealous when I asked Kairi out. I thought, when you left back then, that you might never come back. I thought you hated me.”

Guilt washes over Riku all over again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t.”

“I know. You’ve already apologized about all of that. We’re even better friends now, aren’t we?” Riku nods, sparing a moment to kiss Sora’s knuckles. “Say, back then, were you really jealous of _me_?”

Riku huffs, rolling his eyes even though Sora can’t see it. “No, of course not. I was just too young to know that I was a gay idiot and a disaster.”

“Well, good thing I’m a bi idiot and also a disaster. Go out with me.”

He can’t help it – Riku bursts into a fit of giggles. He almost feels like crying, he’s so relieved. “We’re doing this all backwards.”

“Does it matter what order we did things in if it all worked out in the end?” Sora is hopeless. Riku wouldn’t trade him for the world. “Now I can jump on you and kiss you whenever I want. I can proudly say that I have the coolest boyfriend on the whole island.”

Riku flushes. “Well, whatever. I’ll get the award for pushiest, most ridiculous boyfriend in no time. Besides, we practically spent all of our time together before. Not much is gonna change.”

Sora grins against Riku’s nape, nuzzling against him even more, though they’re basically plastered together with sweat. “Mm, true.” After a moment, Riku realizes that Sora’s kind of rubbing up against him and his temperature rises. “Sorry, you can ignore that. I stay riled up sometimes. Gimme a few and I’ll fall asleep, promise.”

“I don’t mind,” Riku mumbles sheepishly, moving so that Sora’s dick slides between his ass. “I’m not tired yet.”

With a chuckle, Sora breathes hot over Riku’s ear and moves against his silver-haired best friend. _Boyfriend_ , now. “Jeez. I guess we really _are_ meant for each other. I’m gonna make sure you remember saying that when you’re complaining about being sore in the morning.”

Riku has never been one to back down from a challenge, so he huffs haughtily and taunts Sora until Sora makes him cry with pleasure once more.

 

//

 

The next day, Kairi and her girlfriend, Xion, roll their eyes at the two of them. Riku hobbles into the café they’re meeting at and Sora beams with pride.

“So, Riku’s officially my boyfriend now,” Sora exclaims. Riku has bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in three days, but they’d made a promise to hang out and he doesn’t get to see Kairi enough, or Xion, for that matter, so he puts on a brave face and waves to them with exhaustion clearly written all over his face.

Kairi scoffs. “Took you two long enough. Jesus, Sora, don’t break him. Riku is _fragile_.”

“That’s not true! He can bench way more than I can.”

“Yeah, but I bet he can’t run laps around the beach for five hours,” Xion deadpans. Even Riku has to laugh at her statement, because, well, it’s true. What Sora lacks in muscle weight, he certainly makes up for in endurance. “Congrats, nerds. I’m happy for you.”

And even though Riku gripes and he talks shit about Sora for the next two hours, they’re so absolutely, disgustingly infatuated with each other that Kairi and Xion tease them relentlessly.

When they part ways, Sora just clasps Riku’s hand and stands up on his tiptoes to press his lips to Riku’s cheek. “What’cha thinking about?”

Riku stares out at the horizon and puts his head on top of Sora’s messy, spiky hair, but the tufts are surprisingly pliant, despite all the gel he uses. “What it’s like, being _truly_ happy. It’s been a long time.”

“It’s only gonna get better from here on out,” Sora says, and when he says it, it feels like a promise. One that Riku is all too happy to keep.

They walk home as the sun sets and kiss each other good night, just like they’re in a sappy movie, but Riku’s heart feels full, and his mind is filled with thoughts of nothing but _Sora, Sora, Sora_.

Riku can hardly wait to see what the future holds in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> →[twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)  
> →[art/writing tumblr](https://wtkdigest.tumblr.com/)  
> →[main tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)  
> →[buy me a coffee? ♡](https://ko-fi.com/wbtrashking)


End file.
